<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocketman (2019) deleted scene: “You’re Not the First Closet Queer with a Mummy Complex” …a.k.a. “Gaslighting 101″ by eirenical (chibi1723)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589663">Rocketman (2019) deleted scene: “You’re Not the First Closet Queer with a Mummy Complex” …a.k.a. “Gaslighting 101″</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical'>eirenical (chibi1723)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally posted: August 5 2019 8:50 PM, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Repost, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, gifs made by me, it is meta after all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene Analysis (with gifs) of the Deleted Scene “You’re Not the First Closet Queer with a Mummy Complex” from the 2019 movie <i>Rocketman</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elton John/John Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rocketman (2019) deleted scene: “You’re Not the First Closet Queer with a Mummy Complex” …a.k.a. “Gaslighting 101″</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just thought I would try a test import of some of my tumblr meta...  ^_^</p><p><i>Originally posted:</i> August 5, 2019 8:50 PM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p>
          <i><b>Rocketman (2019) deleted scene: </b><br/>
“You’re Not the First Closet Queer with a Mummy Complex”<br/>
…a.k.a. “Gaslighting 101″</i><br/>
</p><p>OK.  OK, OK.  So, can we talk about this?  I’m going to talk about this.</p><p>The first thing that struck me when I saw this deleted scene was how relatively calm and reasoned Elton is, compared to the scene in the movie.  Here, his focus is where it belongs.  His priorities are in the right order.  He knows he can’t afford to get sidetracked right now, so he’s pushing off what he knows will be a highly emotional confrontation in favor of doing his job.<br/>
</p><p>By the time we reach the scene in the movie, that has entirely shifted:<br/>
</p><p>
          
          
          </p><p>
Elton is agitated, he is emotional, he’s borderline irrational.  He no 
longer cares about doing the show; he has become laser-focused on 
getting Reid off his case about coming out to his mother and damn 
whatever consequences may come along. 

No doubt Reid has been putting the wind up him for the entire car ride, trying to convince him that what he knows is the right thing to focus on… isn’t the right thing to focus on.<br/>
</p><p>And then… oh, AND THEN.  There’s the coup de grace:</p><p>
          
          
          
        </p><p>Elton has derailed himself entirely from focusing on the show and gotten on the phone to come out to his mother… JUST LIKE REID HAD CONVINCED HIM WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO.  But, instead of praise, instead of comfort after what was a real ordeal of a conversation, he gets THIS.  You have Reid pulling (what must seem to Elton like) a lightning fast reversal.  He no longer cares one bit about Elton coming out to his mother, and HE is now hyperfocused on the show and the business… WHICH IS WHERE ELTON HAD STARTED OUT TO BEGIN WITH.</p><p>I mean… FUCK.  This sequence was already painful enough.  But NOW?  IT’S A THOUSAND TIMES MORE PAINFUL.  I mean, just…<br/>
</p><p>
          
        </p><p>That is the look of a man who no longer knows up from down.  That is the look of a man who has no idea how he ended up where he is right now.  And to see him so diminished and unsure, after now seeing him so confident in that deleted scene?</p><p>EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO CRY IN A CORNER.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>Original post end notes:</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>(Source: <a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/post/186803949882/rocketman-2019-deleted-scene-youre-not-the">eirenical</a>)</p><p>  <a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/post/186803949882/rocketman-2019-deleted-scene-youre-not-the">See post with notes</a><br/><span class="tags">Tags: #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/rocketman">rocketman</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/rocketman-%282019%29">rocketman (2019)</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/elton-john-%28rocketman%29">elton john (rocketman)</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/john-reid-%28rocketman%29">john reid (rocketman)</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/rocketman-meta">rocketman meta</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/eirenical.meta">eirenical.meta</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/eirenical.gifs">eirenical.gifs</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/tw%3A-gaslighting">tw: gaslighting</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/tw%3A-psychological-abuse">tw: psychological abuse</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/tw%3A-physical-abuse">tw: physical abuse</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/tw%3A-physical-assault">tw: physical assault</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/elton-%26-john">elton &amp; john</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/deleted-scenes">deleted scenes</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/ok">ok</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/i-had-to-get-this-out-before-we-all-lose-our-minds-over-the-digital-release-in-like...-3-HOURS">i had to get this out before we all lose our minds over the digital release in like... 3 HOURS</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/here">here</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/HAVE-SOME-PAIN">HAVE SOME PAIN</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/%28and-i-hope-you-appreciate-me-crash-re-learing-how-to-gif-in-order-to-put-this-together%29">(and i hope you appreciate me crash re-learing how to gif in order to put this together)</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/%3BD">;D</a> #<a href="https://eirenical.tumblr.com/tagged/long-post">long post</a> </span><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>